


Alone Time

by Destructivedepravities



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cigarettes, Drabble, Fucked Up, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Smoking, Trans Male Character, except he didn't die, its the bang bang shooty shooty incident, kinda necrophilic ig?, masturbating to death, warmup drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destructivedepravities/pseuds/Destructivedepravities
Summary: Akechi jerks off to the memory of shooting Akiren,,,This is just a warmup drabble, I haven't written in five months but maybe someone will be interested ig
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 23





	Alone Time

The day had been long and gloomy. Storm clouds circled above, and school was as boring and tedious as always. Goro knew the answers, knew the material, and knew how to do the work, but it was still boring. A high school third year, already 18 and feeling like he might wither away.

Once he got home, he immediately started to strip, shedding his coat and shirt on the couch, and struggling to pull off the binder. It was times like these he was glad that he kept his curtains drawn.  


  
He unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off, plopping down on the couch. He flicked around the tv for a while, before he decided he needed a cigarette. He lit up some incense and turned on his air freshener, sitting back down. He grabbed a box of cigarettes from the bottom drawer of the side table, and placed a cigarette between his lips, lighting it up.

He inhaled deeply, holding it for just a bit before huffing it out so he could feel the burn, the light headedness, the satisfaction. He knew full well that he was ruining his body, and didn't care at all. He flicked through the channels some more, and then... there was a news report on Akira. He didn't really feel too bad for shooting him, but it had to be done. He was getting in the way. But he was dripping at the sight of him, the memory of cocking the gun, watching the blood drip down his face and pool on the table. He felt his hand slip down his front, moving into his boxers as he the news reporter spoke about the phantom thieves.

He teased the entrance, ghosting his fingers over his lips before moving in slow, gentle circles around his engorged clit, holding the cigarette with his teeth, kicking off his boxers and moving his hands to spread himself wide. He looked back up at the tv, starting to play with his clit.

That damned, handsome face.

He whimpered, and took another drag of the cigarette, blowing the smoke up into the air as he craned his neck to the ceiling. He let out a strained, whiny mewl when he picked up the pace, rubbing and pinching his clit roughly, until he came.

  
"Akira!" he shouted, squirting all over the floor.

He sat up quickly, his fluid covered hand moving to his face as he stared at the TV in blank shock. Did he really have no control over his emotions? His lust? And more concerningly, was he really aroused by the thought of murder? Murdering the one person he thought he could love, after all these years.

He stared at the floor, and decided to take another drag of the cigarette instead of thinking on it, ashing it on his leg only to rub it out.

"Well, guess I gotta clean up."


End file.
